monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Goddess Ilias/@comment-179.164.62.125-20130501041303/@comment-3579609-20130503014048
Well the reason Ilias is considered the bad guy over the slaughter of Remia is because monsters and humans had an uneasy peace, a peace that was shattered by Ilias with the slaughter of thousands of innocent monsters and humans. As for other things, it is interesting to think about them. Lets start with monsters living with humans. The entire first two parts are basically about finding solutions to the problems that occure and that it would be something that both monsters and humans would have to work at. Yes, there are many monsters out there that eat humans but we can't know the percentage of monsters that eat humans based on the number of munsters that eat Luka because: a. most of the places Luka gets eaten are places humans have learned to stay away from, b. in any predetor prey system there are far more prey than predators so it makes sense for there to be a lot more prey based monster girls, and c. we don't know how many monster girls of a given species eat humans. We do know two things: people eaten by monsters are far fewer than people murdered by people as stated by Alice, and monsters that eat people are also likely to eat other monsters. Also Alice already stated that it might be possible to arrange for the predetory monster girls to be feed human semen in exchange for not eating people. Laws against rape would definetly have to be put in place but eliminating the need for monster girls to have to resort to rape would solve most of the problem. As for who would enforce those laws, the monster girls themselves would be able to enforce them if nessisary. We have seen cases of monster girls coming to agreements with humans in exchange for protection. On the subject of breeding, it would have to be handled on a species by species basis. All species that are able to be maintained in their eco system have have to follow one basic rule: number born = number die. Meaning monsters with long lives and high offspring survival rate must have few children periodically while monsters with short lives or ones with low infant survival rates must breed quickly and often. We can prety much assume that the former wont change much but the latter will cause problems. Since the monster girls we encounter that keep luka for breeding purposes and create a large number of offspring in the process seem to live as long if not longer than humans we have to assume that they either do not come across mates offten and have to take the chance when they get it or work under the premis that their children are likely to die or be eaten. Unlike people, monster girls have accepted eating people and monster girls as a fact and necesity of life and if they suddenly find themselves with healthier and safer living environments their population will definetly increase but proper societal guidence can fix these issues. Of course some monster might not want to live like humans and prefere to stay natural and that works fine if it can be worked out where people will live and where monsters will live, like Luka said: co-existing does not mean living in the same place. Finally with the issue of people breeding, polygamy would be a must in the monster girl world and the high women to men ratio would strain the supply and essentially make mens only needed job to be fulfilling everyone's needs (one hell of a job if I do say so myself) but forcing them to livestock would pretty much put us back at square one. Also, since we are working under the assumption that only human women can produce human men and the streching male supply would mean wemon would become really valueable, agin assuming things stay civil. One thing is there just plain might be men who don't like the idea of being with a monster and polygamy would mean you would not need many. Plus with monster being able to share their sexual skills you would have women with more skill and men with more endurance making for more pleasure all around.